In the corridors
by Sparkling Dragon Tears
Summary: Oneshot. Guess who Snape finds in the halls. DH cute. Nothing bad. Just amusing.


Hey there! Here's a new, short, cute, amusing little oneshot.

Yeah yeah. Warnings: Itty-bitty, almost meaningless slash.

D/C: JKR is Harry Potter's mother. No matter what we're led to believe, Lily, Narcissa and whoever Snape's Mum is, it was a lie. JK created them all.  
Yeah, i.e. **I OWN NOTHING.** Duh.

As I said, cute, amusing, oneshot. Yep.

Enjoy!  
--

Severus Snape was wandering the hallways, eager to catch some students doing forbidden things in the dungeon corners. He was getting rather annoyed at the lack of couples hiding in the shadows. However, as he was about to turn back toward his private rooms, he heard running footsteps, not discreet either. Footsteps of hard running. Snape looked around a corner and saw his _favourite_ student Potter being chased by, who else, but Malfoy. Snape rolled his eyes and went to track them down. By the time he turned the corner they had flown around, he spotted the two at the end of a long corridor.

Draco was smirking evilly and holding a wand above Harry's head. Snape assumed the wand belonged to Potter because he was reaching up, trying to get it. Draco, having grown several inches over the summer, was now taller than Golden Boy by a few inches, and was hoarding his height over the younger. Harry was death glaring at Draco, causing him to laugh.

"What's the matter Scarhead?" Potter shouted what Snape was sure was obscenities, but no sound was coming from his mouth. Draco only laughed more. He tossed the wand to the side, and Snape watched it roll several feet down the hallway. Draco shoved Harry into the wall and held him there by his shoulders. Serverus didn't feel like cleaning Potter goo from the walls, so he stepped forward and began to walk swiftly toward the two. He saw Draco lean in and hiss something in Harry's ear, making the raven-haired boy's eyes go wide and glue on the blonde in fear and confusion. Severus knew his godson could be cruel, so he opened his mouth to speak, but before a sound came out, Draco pressed his lips to Harry's. Snape froze mid-step and reaching for his wand. He watched as Harry's eyes closed slowly and unsurely, and as his tense body began to relax.

After a few moments, Snape was still standing in shocked awe. He had heard the stories about how Draco was skilled in the art of romance, and he really didn't want to see it. However, he had yet to hear any recent stories from love struck girls, so he was beginning to wonder what was going on with Draco. Now though, it would seem he knew. Either Draco was playing some evil joke on the Potter boy, or he was actually into the Scarhead. So naturally to say, Snape was just as confused as Harry appeared to be... _or not._ Harry was staring into Draco's eyes with lust, rather than confusion. Snape saw the corner of Malfoy's lip tug upward into a tiny smirk and knew what the blonde would say before he said it.

"Hello Uncle Sev." Draco said without even looking. Harry however, jumped and frantically sought out the greasy haired potions master. He paled drastically, and could rival the boy in front of him. Draco just shook his head and turned slightly to see his godfather. "If you don't mind, we were kind of busy." Severus blinked hard a couple times to snap himself from the daze.

"What-you-Potter..." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse us?"

"No!" Snape yelled. "What in the name of Salazar Slytherin compelled you to be in the dark halls in the middle of the night, terrorizing _HIM_ of all people!" Draco dropped his hold on the shaking boy and walked smoothly to Snape.

"Well, I couldn't very well do this in the middle of the day, now could I? And since when do I ever pass up a chance to terrorize him?" he said with a grin. Severus was not please however.

"Draco... you don't really... him!" Snape pointed to Harry who jumped again. He was simply standing there, waiting for something to happen. "And why is he acting strangely?"

"Well, you'd act strangely too if Dumbledore lured you into a dark corner and snogged you senseless, wouldn't you?" Severus closed his eyes and muttered "Ew."

"At least give him his voice back, although I must say, it's much more pleasant without it." Harry seemed to be snapping out of it. He snatched his wand off the floor and waved it.

"Taken care of." He snarled. "Where do you get off talking like I'm not even here?" The Slytherins rolled their eyes. Draco turned to Harry and stepped up to him. He kissed Harry's forehead gently.

"Shush. Let us work this out." He spoke soothingly as if Harry were a child not wanting to go to bed. Harry only glared and crossed his arms, but he remained silent and Draco turned back to Snape. "Sev..."

"No, no, absolutely not Draco! Lucius would have my head if he ever found out. Not to mention your arse." Draco gave a pout to Snape. It wasn't often Draco pouted, so the look was used in full, and had an effect on Snape. He sighed. "Draco..."

"Uncle Sev... It's not like you've ever stopped me from dating people before. I must have gone through half the school."

"Yes, but half the school was not your enemy. Nor a guy?" Draco smirked a little and Harry noticed. He frowned a tad.

"Well, now you could say I've had... _experience._" Harry pulled Draco back a bit and Snape was scowling.

"Draco! Have you actually done anything?" Draco pressed his lips to Harry's gently, creating a spark that calmed Harry down.

"No darling. I told you that you're the first guy, and you are." Harry smiled and nodded.

"Is he really your Uncle?" he added as an afterthought.

Draco chuckled low in his throat. "No, but he is my godfather." Harry nodded, although he wasn't happy about it. Draco smiled, clearly amused by all of this. He turned back to Snape and grinned. "Come on... you won't tell, will you?" Snape shook his head, but in frustration rather than answer to the question.

"Draco, you know that if I don't tell him, he'll find out through the grapevine. If that happens, neither of us will be happy." Draco dropped his playful smile and began to look angry. His silver eyes seemed to spark in the dark corridor.

"Sev, you promised that if anything important came up, you'd keep it between us. Well, this is important to me." Snape looked as if he might protest, but kept whatever he was thinking to himself.

"All right." He finally answered after a pause. "But if he finds out, you leave me out of it." Draco grinned once more, his entire face lighting up.

"Thank you Sev." Snape cracked a tiny smirk in return that Harry supposed was supposed to be a friendly smile.

"However, next time I find you two in the halls after hours, it's detention for you." The teenagers glanced to each other, and Snape added "Separately. Now, get out of my sight before I change my mind." Draco could tell his godfather was slightly amused by this, weather he showed it or not, it was in his voice. So he grabbed Harry by the wrist and pulled him close.

"What do you say we finish this fight, but in my room rather than the dark corridor?" he drawled softly in Harry's ear, making him grin, blush and go weak in the knees like a schoolgirl. He nodded and chased as Draco ran off into the darkness, occasionally glancing over his shoulder with a childlike smile, knowing that Harry was following him.

Severus Snape only shook his head once more. He tried to block the images running through his head, but could only find himself smiling. Even if he would never admit it, he wanted what made his Draco happy, even if that was Potter. So the greasy-haired potion's master turned and stalked quietly through the silent halls, the only sound echoing around as he headed to his rooms was an occasional swish of his cape.

--  
You like? Hopefully. Don't flame me if you didn't like it.

Well, just something I did with my time.

Till next time.  
-J X 


End file.
